Among desired characteristics of multielement antenna systems (e.g., phased array antennas) of the type that may be folded, stowed and deployed from a mobile platform, such as a satellite launch vehicle, are that the antennas be physically compact (low profile) and lightweight, while also being sufficiently broadband to meet performance requirements of terrestrial communication systems. Although progress has been made in reducing the physical size and packaging density of the radiating elements, per se, the substantial physical space required to implement and mount their associated feed networks and interconnection circuitry have effectively limited the size and packaging density of the total system.